


Taylor's Dress-up Omakes

by kamenhero25



Series: Costume Maid Taylor [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mostly non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: Unconnected and usually non-canon omakes to Taylor's Dress-up Adventures





	Taylor's Dress-up Omakes

Lisa absently rolled her neck as she watched the hostages.  With the vault open, her only job now was to do what she did best: watch people and make sure no one was trying anything funny.  Her eyes scanned over the hostages spread out on the floor, checking for any signs of resistance.  Almost everyone was staying still and quiet, with their eyes turned firmly toward the ground.  Everyone except for a teen about her age with mousy brown hair and a smattering of freckles who looked really, really familiar.

_It’s Panacea._

Lisa fought the urge to curse under her breath.  “Hey guys.  You might want to pick it up in there.  We’ve got a VIP out here and we probably want to be going before New Wave decides to show up.”  No one responded, but she could hear the footsteps in the vault speed up and new they were hustling.  Satisfied, she turned and stared straight at their super hostage.  There was no telling what she might get up to if they left her alone too long.  Panacea just responded by glaring at her.

_Is angry right now._

_“No fucking shit powers.  Are you going to tell me the sky is blue next?”_

_Is kind of angry with you.  Is more angry with herself._

Lisa’s lips twitched up into a half-smile.  It looked like New Waves big healer wasn’t happy that she’d gotten caught off-guard.

_Upset with herself that she’s enjoying this a little._

Lisa’s smile froze before it even finished forming.  What the hell was that last bit?  Was fucking Panacea of all people a thrill seeker?  Who would have guessed?

_Enjoys feeling helpless.  Hates that she’s still feeling it when in an actually dangerous situation.  Makes her feel dirty._

Lisa gritted her teeth and forced herself not to groan out loud.  _“Is this because of the sky crack?  I swear I didn’t mean it.”_

_Enjoys feeling dirty.  Is making it worse for her._

This time Lisa didn’t bother to hide it as she groaned and rubbed her head.  She would have asked what she did to deserve this, but the fact that she was robbing a bank probably answered that question for her.  But this still seemed disproportionate, even for cosmic retribution.  Why did Panacea have to be the kinky one?

_Didn’t used to be kinky.  Recently experienced a sexual awakening.  Her girlfriend is extremely kinky._

Of course she was.

_Correction.  One of her girlfriends is kinky.  Is in a polyamorous relationship._

Of-fucking-course she was.  Why would it be anything less?

_Recently learned she is highly sexually submissive.  Helplessness arouses her._

Lisa hadn’t needed to know that.

_Especially likes being bound and helpless._

Lisa _really_ hadn’t needed to know that.

_Would have ruined her panties by the time you got the vault open if you’d handcuffed her first._

Lisa turned back to the vault.  “Pick it up people!  We’re on a time table here!”  The sooner she never had to look directly at Panacea again, the better.

_Especially if you did it._

The blonde rubbed her forehead. Why weren’t her powers giving out by now?  A migraine had to be better than having this permanently seared into her brain.

_Is sexually attracted to you.  You’re totally her type._

Lisa absently wondered if gouging out her eyes would make it stop.

_Is currently fantasizing about you.  Already has a plan to make this a roleplaying scenario with her girlfriends later.  Is imagining you taking her hostage and forcing her to satisfy your lusts.  Is significantly increasing her arousal._

Apparently her powers had decided to try to drive her mad.  That was just what she needed in her life.

_Might actually do it if there weren’t other hostages to worry about._

No.  No, no, no.  She was not even remotely touching that one with a ten foot pole.  A twenty foot pole.  With another pole at the end of it.

_Would definitely do it in better circumstances.  You’d definitely enjoy it._

Yeah, she’d tried the sex thing and it didn’t exactly work out.  Her powers didn’t exactly make it easy to enjoy getting laid.

_Has more powers than healing.  Has total biokinesis.  Can do things with your body you’ve never even imagined._

Lisa nearly dropped her gun in sheer shock.  There was something extremely important buried in the middle of that nonsense.

_Uses her powers sexually all the time.  Can enhance pleasure exponentially by altering erogenous zones.  Can provide sexual body alterations on command.  Would probably follow commands if given them._

That was not the issue here.  Since when was New Waves super healer the most powerful cape in town?  Someone should have heard about this by now.  _She_ should have figured this out before now.  It was way too important not to know.

_Especially likes providing girls with dicks._

God damn it, powers.

_Is a lesbian, but finds a girl with a cock attractive.  Has given all of her girlfriends one at least once.  Has given all of her girlfriends one at once.  Has been triple penetrated before._

She finally snapped out of her power induced fugue as she saw people gathering out front.  “The capes are here!” she called back to the rest of the team, a little more relief slipping into her voice than she’d intended.  “Let’s get a move on!  We don’t want anyone to get caught up in the crossfire.”

Panacea’s eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at her.  _Is trying to figure out if you actually care about collateral damage or not.  Not used to having to pick out lies without using her powers to check.  Thinks you might be telling the truth.  Would be slightly less angry if you actually had some standards.  Would make her feel better about want you to pin her down and sit on her face._

And things had been getting so much better too.

_Has recently loosened her morals a little.  Would actually be willing to help you turn over a new leaf without going to jail._

Yeah, that was nice and all, but she really didn’t want to go white hat.  She just wanted to get rid of Coil, make some cash, and not have to have someone hanging over her shoulder anymore.

_Would help you stop Coil if you gave her some incentive.  Would sympathize with your powers being exploited.  Would get her girlfriends to help too._

Wait, what?

_All of her girlfriends are parahumans.  Would help you with Coil if you got on their good side._

Finally, something useful.  Potentially very, very useful.

_Would also be down to add you to the fuck pile._

Oh come on!  Since when did her powers use words like that?  She shook her head and forced herself not to think about it.  “Okay people!  Good news!  We’re letting you all go!  Everyone on your feet and hands where we can see them!  Gather up at the front.”  She stopped for a second to grab a pen and a piece of a paper.  She scribbled the number of one of her burners onto the paper and folded it in half.  Then she held out a hand as Panacea tried to look inconspicuous and join the crowd at the front.  “Hold up a sec, magic fingers.”  She stuffed the paper into the healer’s pocket.  “I think we might need to talk some time.  I’ll call you.”

Panacea just looked slightly baffled.  “I don’t think I have anything to say to a super villain.”

Lisa put on one of her trademark grins.  “Not even after you hear my tragic, life-altering backstory?”  Panacea’s eyes narrowed.

_Thinks you’re mocking her.  Isn’t happy._

_“No shit powers.  I can read people without you.”_   Lisa cocked her head and tried to make her smile look less smug and more genuine.  It took some effort.  “Not kidding.  Let’s just say that I didn’t exactly pick this life.  And maybe someone… _special_ could help me out.”

Panacea’s cheeks immediately turned bright red.

_Is extremely embarrassed.  Thinks you found her out.  Is humiliated that a villain knows she’s aroused.  Humiliation further increases her arousal.  Is not opposed to the idea, but doesn’t trust a word you’re saying._

Lisa forced herself to stay cool.  “We’ll talk later.  Now, out you get.”  She put a hand lightly on Panacea’s back and pushed her to join the rest of the hostages.  “Alright folks,” she said as she turned back to the team.  “Let’s get this escape plan rolling.”

“Do I want to know what that was?” Brian asked, his tone obviously hoping the answer was ‘no’.

“No, no you do not,” Lisa said.  “Now, lay down some darkness so we can book before Glory Girl decides to punch through the wall and body slam one of us.”


End file.
